You Owe Me An Answer
by broken-inside-x
Summary: He had convinced a whole courtroom that his feelings for her were purely friendly. Yet he couldn't convince himself.  STEVIE/SMITHY
1. Chapter 1

He'd stood up in court and denied that he liked her anymore than just a co-worker. He'd convinced a crowded courtroom that his feelings toward her were just friendly. Yet he still couldn't convince himself.

He'd never been one for tall leggy blondes, with figures to die for and a need to be saved. She was a far cry from anyone he'd ever liked before. She was the damsel in distress that could save herself, with her clever wit and charm. And if they ever failed her he was sure that those deep blue eyes of hers had the puppy dog look perfected. Her eyes had failed her though when that scumbag Devlin had started her. He'd seen red, lashing out at him for even touching her. He hadn't thought about the consequences of attacking a member of the public, he'd just thought of protecting her when she couldn't save herself. That's what had landed them in this mess.

"Penny for your thoughts"  
The cheery voice broke him from his thoughts and he lifted his glass of now warm beer to his lips, taking a large swig to calm the butterflies that never failed to show up when she was around and ceased to leave until she had too.  
"So…Who is she?"

Her voice betrayed nothing apart from the hint of curiosity that crept its way into the silky tone of her voice. At Smithy's confused look she carried on to explain. "The woman? Well I'm assuming it's a woman unless there's something you'd like to tell us Inspector Smith" she quipped, a sly grin tugging at the corners of her lips.

"Ha-ha Stevie. Very funny"  
His sarcastic remark made her grin even more and he found himself unable to stop the smile that had etched its way onto his face. "And anyway…who said there was a woman involved?"  
A small sigh escaped her lips as she rolled her eyes at him and he found himself smiling even more at her obvious frustration.  
"Well…I've seen that look loads of times. Especially recently. It's the same look that's plastered all over the DI's face every time he so much as glances at Grace" she explained as she waved her leather clad arms in a gesture towards the two co-workers that were sitting in the corner of the pub, talking animatedly. This was one of the rare times they'd ever joined the rest of the force down at the local pub and even then they'd sat huddled away in the corner together. "So…Who is she?"

He lifted his glass again, draining the last of the warm liquid from the bottom of it. He was obviously stalling for time and he still had no answer for her when he set the empty glass back down on the wooden table between them.  
"Well DC Moss, your going to have to get a few more of those down me before I'm drunk enough to tell you that" he laughed gesturing at the glass, avoiding answering her question all together.

"Coming right up, Serge"

He watched as she all but skipped off towards the bar, intent on getting him drunk enough to spill his secret, her short blond waves bouncing as she moved.

Two pints later and he still hadn't worked up the courage to tell her, and he was intent on keeping it that way. She was currently chatting with Mickey and Banksy, rambling on about whatever they'd done up in CID today. He faintly remembered Banksy requesting some of his uniformed officers to help in a robbery.  
She glanced over a few times, her blue eyes catching his brown ones, searching them curiously. Searching them for what he didn't know.

"Oi Smithy. You payin attention?"  
"Sorry Callum, what'd you say?" he apologized distractedly, returning his gaze to the muscular body of his co-worker, Sergeant Callum Stone. The man was impatient at the best of times and the two had a volatile relationship but he was a good mate. He'd stuck up for him when he'd been in court, lying. And as Smithy raked a hand through his mop of dark hair he realised how much She was distracting him, yet he couldn't restrain himself from stealing another glance in her direction.

"What's gotten into you, mate? You've been so…"  
Callum's voice broke off mid-sentence as he chuckled to himself. He had just spotted Stevie, her head thrown back and her laughter sounding from her lips. He looked at Smithy to see that once again that that's where all his attention was focused.  
"Ahh. So that's what this is about. Little Stevie Moss." His small chuckle developed into the rumble of his laughter which he failed to hold in. By the time his laughter and stopped and his breathing had returned to normal he had felt more than seen the death glare that Smithy was giving him.

"I'm sorry mate; it's just that the whole station can see what's going on between you guys. Well that is except for you guys. Ever since that undercover operation you've been unable to keep your wandering eyes away from her." his laughter once again slipped unchecked from his mouth and resounded around the small room at the front of their local pub. "Just tell her" he laughed. That was Stone all over. Simple and straight to the point.

"Think I'll call it a night. See you in the morning Callum"

He hadn't meant to sound so cold, the again he hadn't needed to be laughed at either. Swinging his jacket over his shoulders he walked towards the front exit to the pub. The blast of cold air that hit him as he walked out was refreshing and did its job at sobering him up enough to know he had to call a taxi to get home.

"You didn't think you could get away that easily did you?"  
Her voice shocked him and she giggled softly as she watched him jump a foot in the air at her comment.

"You shouldn't sneak up on people like that Stevie!"  
"And you shouldn't leave without answering the question Smithy"

Turning to look at her as she stood there shivering in the cold night air, her arms bare against the harsh December winds, her usual leather jacket having been left inside the pub, Stones words rang through his mind. "Just tell her"  
"I believe you owe me an answer Dale Smith" her grin widened as she realised she had him cornered, figuratively.

Sighing, he shrugged his jacket off his shoulders once again and placed it over hers, watching as she pulled it closer around her. He leant down, levelling himself with her ears so he could wispier his dark secret to her.

"Don't say anything…but I think I've fallen for Lawrence Smiths girlfriend"

**First Bill Fic :) im a huge Smithy/Stevie fan. Hope they're togther before it ends. Still can't believe its ending though :/ i wonder how they'll do it  
Anyways I'm not sure whether ot leave this as a one-shot or develop it into more. Any ideas? :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Stevie Moss had never been one to think things through. She acted first then thought about it later. It was both a blessing and a curse. So when she kissed Dale Smith she didn't think about the fact that she'd just lied in court, under Oath. She didn't think about the fact that they worked together and that the whole station would have a right laugh at this. And she definitely didn't think about the leather jacket she'd left behind in the chair she had vacated only minutes before, between Mickey and Banksy who were now in a heated discussion about who won the bet on the DI and Grace. A bet that she knew Banksy had won fair and square.

She thought about none of that as she stood on the streets of London with her Inspectors arms around her waist, her own wrapped around his neck and his tongue asking for entrance. All she could think about was the sparks that spread through her body where his skin touched hers and the feeling of his lips on hers. She vaguely remembered being thankful that no-one had left the pub since she'd joined Smithy out here but that thought only lasted a minute, then she drawn back by the gorgeous man she was kissing.

She drew back, reluctantly, to look up at him, wondering if this had all just been a mistake to him and she was just in time to see his taxi pull up to the curb, the black paint gleaming in the streetlight.

"Your taxi's here Smithy" her voice held a hint of longing as she looked up at him through her long eyelashes, certain that the moment was about to end. She'd have to go back and explain why Banksy had won that stupid bet to Mickey and then make her excuses and leave, she wouldn't even bother finishing her pint of beer which she'd left sitting on the table. She was sure Mickey wouldn't mind finishing it off for her. she was so busy thinking of an excuse to get away that she hadn't realised he was staring down at her intently. He once again lowered his head level with her ear, his whispered words shocked her, and it was clearly written on her face as he straightened up to his full height, chuckling lightly to himself.

"You could always join me"

The cheeky grin form earlier returned to her face which lit up with the thought of going with him. Yet even she wasn't this irresponsible. His jacket had begun to slip down her shoulders and the sparks returned as his fingers brushed against the bare skin of her shoulders as he returned it to her shoulders. That made up her mind for her.

She only briefly glanced back at the pub where they had left their colleges before she hopped through the cab door which Smithy was holding open for her, knowing that she'd chose to come with him instead of stay. Maybe she was more irresponsible than she thought but this was too perfect to let pass.

They arrived at his apartment 20 minutes later, stumbling out of the cab in a fit of laughter. Something the driver had said about sex out of wedlock being a one-way ticket to Hell. It wouldn't have amused her as much if she hadn't been sitting there next to Smithy, her Inspector. He'd kept his arm around her shoulders the whole here and her stomach was doing back flips, maybe that's why she was giggling so much because she definitely wasn't drunk.

She made it halfway up the stone steps that led to his building when he tugged at her waist, turning her so that she faced him. Her face just below his due to the steps she was standing on. She didn't get the chance to ask what the problem was because in less than a minute his lips were back on her own, kissing her softly.

"Just wanted to make sure I wasn't dreaming" he grinned at her, his voice barely above a husky whisper.

"Definitely not a dream" she smiled back as she pulled him up the steps and into the building, heading for the door that led to his apartment. Both of them grinning like lovesick teenagers.


	3. Chapter 3

He was having a hard time admitting that Callum had been right. The thought of his smug face grinning at him and the "I told you so" line coming from his lips made him feel physically sick. Yet the thought of having not listened to his advice made his skin crawl. He'd awakened to the sight of dishevelled blonde hair and the ticklish feeling of someone else's breath on his bare chest. Something he wouldn't mind waking up to more often.

He stifled a laugh as she groaned softly and curled up closer to him, if that was possible. They slept as close to each other as humanly possible. Her head resting on his chest, his arm slung over her tiny waist and their legs tangled together under the dark sheets.

He felt her eyelashes brush against his skin as she opened her eyes and he registered the sharp intake of breath as she realised where she was and who she was in bed with.

Up until now he hadn't considered the possibility of her thinking last night was a one off, a drunken mistake. He'd offer her a coffee which she'd politely refuse as she hastily dressed, returning his shirt which now hung over her small form. He'd watch dejectedly as she hurriedly left his flat, silently hoping she'd spare him the embarrassment and not tell the whole of CID about their eventful night. But then she was renowned for her big mouth and chatty persona.  
He had survived the army and a stretch in Longmarsh, surely he could handle the small DC and her inability to keep anything quiet he reassured himself. At least he could tell Callum his advice hadn't worked but had actually made things worse for him, that'd wipe the smug look off Callum's face.

He watched as she turned her head up to look at him, instantly diverting her gaze once her eyes met his and she realised he had been awake the whole time. Yet she didn't move her head from his chest and that was enough to spark a small flame of hope. It seemed he thought too soon.

She pushed herself up into a sitting position and he watched, patiently, waiting for her to say something, hoping it'd be good but knowing er that it was more likely to be along the lines of "I'm sorry Smithy. I think we should just be colleges". He hadn't realised how tired she had looked up until now. bags whad formed on the pale skin under her eyes and her skin looked washed out, wether ot not that was her usual hangover look or not he didn't know. He didn't like that her eyes hadn't lit up when she saw him as they used to, a clue that she was going to let him down as gently as possible. However he was getting impatient, all she was doing was staring around at his room. Clothes were strewn across the wooden floor, not just his own clothes but hers too which she realised after glancing down at the black shirt that drowned her small frame. The pale blue walls were bare except a few photographs of family she assumed and one of him with Gina Gold. The rest of the room was devoid of any personal touches apart from the small box that was stuffed in the corner of his walldrobe, visible through the half open doors. A thick layer of dust covered the box and the label on it was stained with faded ink. Yet the words on it were still legible.

_Lieutenant Dale Smith_

His past was tucked up nice and neat in a single box, hidden from view in the depths of his room.

Leaning over him she reached for the silver watch that lay on the floor by his side of the bed, her small arms failing to reach the floorboards. He moved the arm that had been resting on her waist, before she had moved, to grasp at the cool metal of the watch, the cold silver soon being replaced by the warmth of her skin as her fingers brushed against his as she took the watch off him to stare at the small silver hands that read 7 am. He could almost see the wheels turning in her head as she weighed up the chances of getting home and back to the station again. All within the next hour as their shift started at 8 o'clock. He knew she'd be pushing it for time, probably even late. Not that that was unusual for Stevie after a long night.

The cheeky grin returned to her face as she looked down at him. And all of a sudden she didn't look tired or hung-over.

"Looks like you're driving me to work Dale Smith"

Glancing around the room again she added

"After you've shown me where you keep the coffee that is. I've an awful headache which I'm sure you'll be pleased to know I'm blaming you for. Serge."

And just like that she was back to her normal, flirty self. Oblivious to the fact that she was in his bed with nothing but his shirt on and him in nothing but a pair of dark tracksuit bottoms.

"Move Smithy. Or I'll be sure to tell the whole of uniform and CID why I'm late. I may even let Gina know. I'm sure she'd be very pleased to hear"

The thought of Gina knowing what had happened frightened the life out of him. He remembered her reaction to the brief relationship he had embarked on with Kezia. She'd been so worried about him, especially after the time in Longmarsh, that she'd been completely against the idea of him and another copper, not to mention she'd made him buy her a new plant.

"You wouldn't"

"Hand over the caffeine then" she bargained with him.

Rolling his eyes at her playfulness he untangled his legs from hers and left the warmth and comfort of the bed and padded into the kitchen.  
Stevie's eye's never leaving him.

**Ok guys, i know this ones short. Lets put it down to a lack of inspiration! Neither Stevie or Smithy have been in the last few episodes of the bill!  
Anyways let me know what you think :)**


	4. Chapter 4

They were exactly 20 minutes late for their shifts.  
To Stevie's great dismay there had been no coffee in any of Smithy's cupboards, infact there hadn't been much of anything in them. He hadn't been bothered by the lack of coffee but she survived on the stuff. She had a whole day of putting up with Max Carter which wasn't easy. She understood why Terry couldn't stand the obnoxious and arrgogant DS. No-one in the station could stand him, certainly no-one in CID. Not even good-natured Mickey Webb who could make conversation with an animal, not for lack of trying though. She vaguely rememebered a PC who had managed to form the closest thing to a friendship he'd ever had in the staion. Millie Brown. She remember how genuinly worried Max had been when she was kidnapped, she remembered being shocked and Mickey making a joke about him actually having a heart. Whatever progress she's made improving his attitude at work had been destroyed when she transferred. Although she knew they were still quite friendly.  
It was a suprise the DI had kept him in the department he'd had that many run-ins with certain members of the team, particularly Grace and Terry.

She stopped herself mid-though, shocked with herself that the lack of caffiene had led to her thinking about Max Carter and his insufferable personality issues.  
She was in the Inspectors car, after leaving his flat in yesterday's clothes and she was thinking about Max Carter. She definitly needed that coffee. Which led her back to thinking about where Smithy had disappeared to. They'd eventually left his flat after a frustrating 10 minute search for her top, which he'd found flung behind the sofa. He had drove for 10 minutes before pulling up infront of a strip of either closed or shut down shops. He'd hopped out the drivers seat without a word, leaving the car running for the heater. They were only 5 minutes away from Sunhill station. The station they were already late getting to.

Sighing softly she returned to scanning the street for the unmissable mop of dark hair that would signal his return. The light drizzle of rain that covered the london streets made it hard to identify anyone underneath the hoods and umbrella's of the few people who'd ventured out.  
She could see the pub they'd been in last night. The windows were covered by heavy metal shutters, guarding the most vulnerable point of the building and sheilding from the outside world. The faded red bricks stood stubbornly in the ground, the sign hanging limply above. She couldn't help but realise how cold and univiting it looked during the daytime, the old wooden doors bolted and chained from the inside. But she knew after a long shift or a special case that the place was like heaven. The barriers between CID and Uniform were often broken down with a cold pint and soon after laughter ensued. Things had been even better after Jo was made Segeant, the barries hardley existed. Unless, of course, it involved Max Carter.

She was so enfulged by her memories of nights past in the old building that she didn't notice a soaked Smithy jumoing back into the car, nore did she notice the two steaming cups he had his fridgid hands wrapped around until he waved one infront of her face. Only then did she recognise the thick, sweet smell of rich coffee.

"The stuff at the stations not great" he explained "and its the apology you wanted for the jacket, i believe thats me off the hook" he grinned at her while gesturing to the dark hooded jacket she'd had to borrow off him.

To add to Stevie's dimsay this morning she'd been unable to return to her own flat to change her clothes. She was sure that in an office of detectives one of them would notice she was still in yesterdays clothes. Probably Banksy or Mickey as Smithy has also reminded her that she'd left her leather jacket on the back of the seat she had vacated, right inbetween the pair. To add salt to the wound, this left her with just her shirt to prtect her from the rain. Which is where Smithy had stepped in after her rant about how it was his fault she'd left in there in the first place. He'd lent her the smallest of his own jackets to atleast keep her warm until her own was recovered. To which she had retorted  
"Who said chivalry was dead"'  
Her voice was heavily laced with sarcasm yet she had smiled sweetly up at him beofre pulling him, by his shirt, in for another kiss. Something neither of them had managed to stop doing all morning, another reason they were so late.  
She sighed contently as she took her first sip if the scalding hot liquid, feeling the rish it gave her instantly kick in.

"Cheers Smithy"  
The gratitude must have come through in her voice because he risked taking his eyes off the raod to give her another of his cheeky grins.  
"Max that bad ey?"  
"Almost like you read my mind"

The coffee had brightened her mood drastically but as they pulled into the station carpark she felt the weight of last night's decisions suffocating her. She gazed wearily at the entrance to Sunhill as he parked the car. She watched as Mel and Nate left the station, already in uniform and off on a call by the looks of things. Mel was shouting into her Walkietalkie whilst Nate unlicked the Area Car. She watched as Nate jumped in, opening the door for Mel from the inside and she couldn't help but smile at the innocent actions of the oblivious PC. She had always wondered whether she made the right choice leaving uniform and transferring to here as a DC. Sitting there in the car watching the two race off into the firing line made her question her choice. And once again she was doubting herself, a regular occurance these days.

"Don't tell me your scared?"  
His voice was light and jokey on the surface but she could here the underlying sense of worry and it suprised her that he was genuinly worried about her. But that still didn't stop her worrying.  
"Max is going to love this" she sighed. She wasn't angry or noticably upset but just for a second she looked vulnerable. Her guard dropped and for once she was something other than the strong and confident DS that he knew. Everyone had heard the rumors about Max laying into Grace and Neil, especially Grace. And as far as anyone knew they really were just friends, whether that was by choice of by fear of saying anything to eachother he didn't know. Although he suspected the latter.  
She could see Max's face grinning cruelly at her, a stream of unkind remarks at the ready, she'd certainly given him enough ammunition for atleast a few days worth of comments.  
She was left with one choice, to deal with it. She'd plough through the day, no-one listened to Max anyway. She refused to let him make her regret last night, she assured both herself and Smithy who was now watching her. Probably looking for signs of insanity, or atleast regret. And before he had a chance to comment on her vulnerability she had re-constructed her walls and the guarded look and returned to her eyes.

She tried to smile at him, but even he could spot a fake smile, before turning hastily to grasp at the car door, depserate to get out. Even if it was the polluted air of London and Max Carter waiting on the other side of the glass window. She didn't make it out the door though before he grasped at her arm, twisting ehr round to face him.

"Oi" he whispered softly bofore he leant down to kiss her cheek. She closed her eyes, relishing in the feel of his lips on her skin, as she let out a breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding. "You know where I am if you need me"  
The gesture itself was so simple yet she couldn't manage to reign in her emotions, leaving her an emotional mess. Literally. Not even the sight of Terry Perkins waiting for her at the entrance to the station could stop the warmth that spread through her body like wildfire or the grin that etched its way onto her face.

"Good night?" he questioned cheekily as she walked hastily towards him, turning for the stairs to CID as they enetered the building.  
"What gave me away?" she laughed back, sure that he'd have a list of reasons for her. And she wasn't disappointed when he reeled them off for her.  
"The scene in the car was a dead give away. Oh...and get rid of the jacket or Max'll be all over it"  
She smiled at him gratefully for the reminder about the jacket and she stoed it away under her desk and for once the idea of Max didn't fill her with gloom. She found her own jacket resting on the back of her chair, a neon yellow sticky note attached to it reading

"I'll be giving you-know-who the big borther speech later ;)"

Written in Mickey's barely legible scrawl. She could almost imagine the sly grin on his face as he left her jacket, the note ofree for anyone to see. It wouldn't have taken him long to figure out where she'd disappearded too, not with Banksy on the case too.

"Stevie, your late"  
DI Manson's voice was unmistakable. It seemed to command attention and the authority rolled off him in waves.  
"Want to explain Stevie"  
Max appeared behind the DI, a smuggrin plastered acrosee his face and his voice dripping with a mixture of disdain and pleasure which tehy were sued to whenever he addressed anyone other than Manson. Although even the DI saw through it on plently of occassions. Today obviously not being one of them.  
"Or I'm sure Inpsector Smith wouldn't mind explaining"

It was going to be a long day.

**Thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far :) Specially if you've reviewed for every chapter. Thankyouuu  
:)**


	5. Chapter 5

He'd managed to make it through the station and into the male locker room without bumping into anyone, that in itself was an achievement in this place. He was just fixing his tie as he left the overpowering smell of Nate's latest Cologne behind when he walked straight into Callum and Jo. Just his luck.

"Ahh Smithy, nice of you to join us. We're so glad that you aren't abusing your place as Inspector to stroll in at any time of the day" Jo's voice was heavily laced with sarcasm as she grinned up at him, a clear sign that Callum, who was chuckling to himself next to her, had filled her in on the possibility of why he was late.

Smithy's mind went into overload as he racked his brains for a believable excuse as to why he late, he knew how worried Stevie was about becoming station gossip. But what was he meant to say! Traffic? Dodgy alarm? Hangover? Abducted by aliens? If this had been a movie this would be the scene where a distressed member of the public calls in an emergency and they all dash out to save the day, their earlier conversation forgotten. That, of course, didn't happen

"Traffic was bad" he offered meekly, disbelief at his lame excuse glinting in the eyes of his sergeants.

"Was that on the way from your place or hers?" Jo choked through her laughter, her shoulders shaking through the thick black material of her stab proof vest. He opened his mouth to argue but Callum cut him off before he got a chance.

"His place. Stevie's still in yesterdays clothes" he smirked, revenge for every time Smithy had pulled rank on him, making him do the most despised jobs in policing. He'd already been up to CID this morning to see DI Manson. He'd noticed Stevie frowning at something Max was baiting her about, he had a good idea what it was, but he'd still been able to see the small smile on her face as Max pushed her to her limits causing her to eventually walk away from him and over to join Grace who he knew was working on an assault case. "Told you so Smithy"

The dreaded words. Callum was still smirking at him smugly, fully aware of the effect his words had on his Inspector and enjoying every minute of it. Smithy was surprised to find that the line hadn't hurt as much as he'd expected it to. He still had his pride, all he'd done was followed the advice of a friend, and him and Stevie were getting somewhere if last night was anything to go by. To him it looked as if he'd gotten the good end of the deal.

"Yeah...thanks" That wiped the smug look of his face just as Smithy imagined it would. The radio on Jo's vest crackled to life, his movie interruption come too late, typical.

"46 from 148. There's been a break in on the Jasmin Allen estate. One victim with a stab wound."

Jo looked from Smithy to Callum and back again before responding to the radio call from Mel.

"On my way Mel" she turned once more to Smithy "We'll finish this later Smithy" she grinned at him before turning and leaving the two men alone, the echo of her barking down the radio to Leon could still be heard as she left custody.  
Before Callum even had a chance to utter another word, Smithy turned and headed in the direction of CID, turning to look over his shoulder at the baffled Sergeant calling

"Manson wants me in CID. Think you can handle uniform for a while?" he didn't wait for the answer before speeding up, dropping his vest and hat in his office and picking up a bulky case file before taking the CID stairs two at a time. Manson had wanted him in relation to an armed robbery. He vaguely remember a jewellery store and a gun being mentioned but he couldn't be quite sure.  
He hadn't considered that possibility that the whole of the CID team would already know about their secret. He knew that Max and Terry knew. He'd seen Max standing in the window of CID as Stevie had left his car. He hadn't told her that because she'd already gotten out of the car and was talking animatedly to Terry who had witnessed the whole thing, not to mention she was already worried enough about it becoming common knowledge. He'd obviously underestimated Max and the time it took to spread his poison as he pushed the doors to CID open several pairs of eyes turned to stare at him, small smiles growing on their faces as the regarded him silently.

Banksy grinned at him from behind his desk, a straight line of pearly white teeth that stood out against his dark skin. He remembered that Stevie had left her jacket in the company of Banksy and Mickey so that's how he knew, maybe Max hadn't reached everyone although gossip spread like wildfire in this place. Then he remembered Mickey. God would that be a fun conversation. He knew that Mickey and Stevie had been very good friends for a while now, he'd been slightly jealous until he'd heard her mention it was more of a brother/sister kind of relationship. Which could only mean that he'd be hearing from Mickey as soon as he decided to show his face.

He swept his gaze around the room, as if looking for someone even though he knew the DI was in his office where he usually was. His stomach dropped as he realised that the familiar mop of blond hair wasn't in the room, neither was Mickey nor Max. He could see Grace talking to Terry and Banksy was still sitting behind his desk.

"Ah Smithy, was wondering when you'd show up. I heard you wore out our little DS Moss. Hectic night was it?" Max clapped a hand on his shoulder as he passed Smithy on his way to the desk. Whoever hadn't been staring at him was now thanks to Max's little outburst. He wasn't going to let that get to him though but, after rolling his eyes, he turned round to see Stevie standing in the doorway. Her eyes were cast downwards at the bland grey carpet and he could just about see that her cheeks had flushed a deep red shade. She refused to look at him as she walked passed him and into the briefing room at the back where he could now see Mickey pacing the length of the room.

"Trouble in paradise already" Max sneered as he watched the lack of interaction between the two.

"Shut it Max" The authoritative voice of Neil Manson came from behind Smithy and he had to remind himself that he was an equal ranking officer. He was glad to hear Manson step in as he'd been too gobsmacked by Stevie's reaction to Max's snipe to defend himself. He knew that Neil had had Max victimise someone he cared about too and just a look at Grace's face showed that she was also glad that he'd stepped in and shown the DS who was boss. That might stop the childish bullying but he somehow doubted it.

He still hadn't taken his eyes off the back room where Stevie stood, just in sight, talking to Mickey who in return wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders. He knew she'd taken the comments seriously but not enough to ignore him as if they weren't in this together. But the again he guessed they weren't. He could walk out of CID right now and send Jo or Callum up to deal with the armed robbery case, he could leave Max and his taunts behind. But Stevie...she had to deal with this for a whole shift, and possibly for a lot more shifts. She was the one who was partnered constantly with her fellow DS, as he'd seen when they'd entered the room together. She didn't get the chance to walk away.

Neil's voice broke him out of his thoughts, dragging him back to a reality where the woman he'd fallen head over heels for had walked straight passed him, like secondry school all over again.

"You OK Smithy? Lets go grab a coffee"

And with that the two men left the office, heading for the canteen. But not before Stevie turned her head to stare at him from behind the closed door. Her gaze apologetic and sad. A look he'd seen often on people who'd given up trying.

**Hey guys, I'm thinking one more chapter should do. And for those who are waiting to hear the big brother speech from Mickey (Antonia-x) it will be coming up in the next chapter :)  
Please review :)**


	6. Chapter 6

He watched as Nate and Mel left the station, his arm slung casually round her shoulders pulling her closer to him.  
Ben and Leon had left the station 10 minutes earlier, heading in the direction of the local pub with a very reluctant Kirsty in tow. The small blond was loudly protesting to the thought of another night drinking but by linking their arms through hers they managed to coax her towards the main road, grins plastered over their faces at their achievements because getting responsible, level headed Kirsty Knight into the pub for a second night in a row was just that.  
He wondered what had kept Mel and Nate from joining the rest of the group whilst silently hoping this would be the end of the toxic cologne he'd been bathing in to try and impress her. The arm around her shoulders vanished as soon as Nate spotted him leaning against the outside station wall. A hurt look crossed Mel's face as she turned to look up at him, before she also spotted the Inspector.

The night was dark, it was only 8ish but it was winter. He hadn't realised how dark it got this early until he'd found himself standing in it with only the nearby street lamp and the lights from inside the station to illuminate his surroundings.

"Oh give over, It's only Smithy!" Her voice echoed in the empty parking lot as she dragged Nate towards him, their fingers intertwining as she pulled him. Nate could be heard grumbling about how she was pulling his arm out of the socket but Mel did nothing but roll her eyes at him. Typical Mel. He'd grown to love her feisty personality and he knew that many of her fellow officers had grown fond of her wit and charm. She was definitely capable of looking after herself and keeping any toerag in line despite her small frame. Only Mel Ryder was comfortable arguing with her Inspector, he was pretty sure no-one else would get away with it even if they tried. "You coming for a drink Serge?"

"Nah, you guys go on. Do behave" He aimed the last part at Nate, softening his words with a small smile which the PC noticed and gave him a small nod in return, understanding what Smithy was trying to say without letting Mel know. There'd be hell to pay if she found out that Smithy trying to protect her and both men knew they wouldn't survive her wrath in tact.

"Night the Serge" she smiled before turning away, her fingers still intertwined with Nate's who still hadn't pulled away. He listened to their cheerful banter as they walked hand in hand towards the pub, he was happy they'd finally opened their eyes. It was about time.

The silence weighed down the air around him, the wind adding to the already empty feeling that hung in the atmosphere. He'd never known the station to be so quiet, He figured that the night relief were all out on duty considering it was a Saturday night. He knew that CID had the night off. He'd seen Neil and Grace leaving together earlier. He hadn't been surprised to see them getting into the same car, it had been on the cards since Grace had arrived at SunHill. An area car passed him on the way out of the station and he could clearly see Roger driving. Roger had been doing allot of overtime recently and he reminded himself to check up on him as soon as he could.

"Still here ey?"

He turned his head to see Jo staring at him sympathetically. It was obvious she'd heard about the incident in CID today. He found himself wondering how she'd known. She was close to Stevie so the most likely option was that she'd told her, surely telling Mickey wasn't the same as telling another woman, who'd understand more. The again Mickey was almost like brother so maybe not. He didn't doubt that Max had been bragging about his success in making his colleges lives just that little bit more complicated. He'd done it to Grace and now he'd victimized Steve. Someone who'd never before allowed themselves to be in that position. Even with the Devlin attack she'd been out the hospital and back at work the next day, against Neil's orders of course but when had the rules ever reigned her in. So why had Max's stupid comments got to her so much? He felt like he was missing something and the perfect person to ask about it was standing in front of him, still waiting for a response.

He turned to smile sweetly at her but before he had the chance to open his mouth and articulately probe her for information she was already cutting him off.

"Don't go there Smithy. Not with me." she was shaking her head sadly, her jaw set in determination to not tell him anything about her friend even if he did use the puppy dog look that had been Gina's weakness all these years. He opened his mouth to protest but once again she was one step in front of him. "Don't" He nodded at her, resigned to the fact he'd have to ask Mickey, a small smile was still etched onto his face to show that he understood. "Talk to her Smithy. Manson mentioned that she wasn't looking great all day so she's obviously worked herself up over this. Just...talk to her"

Before he could reply they were interrupted by Terry and Mickey as they joined them. It was obvious the three were off to the pub, probably to join the rest of the station. Today hadn't been easy on anyone with all the rumors flyng about the station.

He saw Mickey run a hand through his short hair before sighing and turning to face Terry.

"You guys go ahead. I'll catch up"

Jo and Terry headed off in the direction the rest had gone, their heads close together, deep in conversation, no doubt about the impending conversation. Mickey was pacing in front of him, obviously frustrated, warning Smithy that this conversation was about Stevie.

"When was the last time you heard about Stevie being in a relationship? A real relationship. Not a one night stand."  
Smithy hadn't expected those words to come tumbling from Mickey' mouth. He'd expected a 'she doesn't want to see you' or a 'she just wants to be friends'. He'd expected Mickey to warn him off, like the big brother he'd always been to Stevie. But now that he thought about it, he couldn't remember her ever having a proper boyfriend. She was well known for her one-night stands and nights out, drinking. She'd come in with one hell of a hangover Monday morning, complaining about Mickey having tricked her into a contest. Much like the one he'd had with Gina all those years ago. But a real relationship...he'd never heard about her having one.  
Mickey had obviously taken Smithy's silence to say that he didn't know, it was the right answer anyway.

It all started to make sense in his mind. That's why she'd been so worried about Max interfering, because she'd never done this before, or if she had it had been years ago and certainly not with someone she worked with on a daily basis.

"I'm only telling you this because for some strange reason she really likes you Smithy" he added sarcastically, a cheeky grin etched onto his face. Smithy knew what was coming though and he knew if he'd been in Mickeys place he'd have done the exact same thing. Heck, he'd just done it to Nate. "I'm not telling you this for you to use it against her, God knows she's struggling to stop herself from hurting Max as it is. And if you hurt her it won't matter whether your Inspector or not. She's like my little sister mate, you know that"

"I've never had any intention of hurting her, honestly" he muttered, still unable to believe what Mickey had told him. Now that he knew surely they had chance? Well he was going to make sure they got their chance and if she wouldn't come out to him he'd go in to her. So leaving the spot he'd been stood in for the last half hour he jogged towards the station entrance, completely forgetting about the stunned DC that watched him leave. He'd left in such a hurry that he didn't here Mickey's last statement.

"I trust you mate"

**OK guys, i know i said this would be the last chapter but apparently my mind disagrees so there's more to come :) sorry bout that.  
THE BILL IS OFFICIALLY OVER :'( Is everyone else as upset about it as i am? or is this just me being weird?  
Anyways, thankyouu for reading :)**


	7. Chapter 7

"All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy"

The sound of the deep voice echoing around the empty room scared her half to death and she dropped the case file she'd been pretending to look at, the words hadn't been registering in her mind and she'd fooled herself into thinking she was skimming the paper for something to do other than to keep her in the station longer. Slips of white paper fluttered to floor gracefully and she found herself cursing silently as she bent down to pick them up, her fingers fumbling with the thin sheets.

"You should tell Jack that then. Not me"

She hadn't meant for it to sound as cold and brisk as it did and she cringed at the thought of the damage she was doing to this friendship, what she was letting Max do to this friendship. Smithy had been there whenever she'd needed him. When Kieran Wallace had been on his way to the pub, a loaded Mac10 waving from his left hand. Smithy hadn't even known she was in the pub at the time but when he found out she'd been there he'd been tempted to shoot Kieran one last time. That, of course, was all second hand information coming directly from Gina Gold who had a cunning way of knowing what was running through Smithy's mind at even the hardest times. When Rob Towler had left her standing alone in the cold on Christmas Night Smithy had been the first person she'd rang and even though it had been Christmas and his Mum was at his place he told her, ordered her more like, not to move and within 10 minutes he was there at her side. He'd turned up to find her on her knee's, crying, yet that hadn't seemed to faze him. He'd almost carried her to his car and drove her back to his place where his mum was waiting for them with a hot drink and a Christmas dinner. When Jason Devlin had attacked her Smithy had been there when she woke up, her head throbbing and her cheek still bleeding profusely. And although no-one had ever told her the truth she had a funny feeling that he'd been there when she'd been attacked too and that Devlin's attack wasn't one committed by youths, but by a temperamental and hot-headed Sergeant who felt a strong need to protect her.

The room had gone quiet all of a sudden, her words still ringing in her head she turned to stare up at him from her crouched position on the floor, her fingers still trying to gather the papers but they hadn't stopped shaking yet. His face was set with a grim frown and his eyebrows had drawn together in confusion. His hands were stuffed in his jacket pockets and his eyes were cast downwards, staring at the bland grey colour of the carpet. But not even his downcast gaze couldn't hide the hurt look that was plastered across his face.

"You'll have to face me sometime you know."

His words were whispered yet they echoed around the room, accentuating the emptiness of the office. There was no Mickey Webb to tease her about last night, no sarcastic comments and no threats of giving the 'big brother' speech. There was no Grace Dasari to smile at her sweetly, her eyes reflecting the same happiness she'd felt this morning when she'd woken up to the warmth of his arm slung gently over her waist as he pulled her closer to him. There was no Max Carter to ruin everything. To stain every perfect moment of last night with a cruel remark or a crude comment.

So, taking a deep breath, she straightened up and turned to face the briefing room at the back of the office so she wouldn't have to look at him, wouldn't have to see the look that crossed his face as she told him the truth.

"I...I..." Her mouth opened and closed as she tired to find the words to explain, the words that would tell him that she was head over heels in love with him even though they'd only spent last night together. She already knew she was in love and it terrified her. How was she meant to tell him that she couldn't listen to Max's remarks on how long it'd take him to leave her because it was like hearing her worst fears said out loud. No matter how much Mickey threatened to hurt the man he couldn't stop him from voicing his opinions of her, especially when all they did was back up her own thoughts. How was she meant to tell him that she couldn't handle a relationship with him because she didn't want to transfer when it ended in a week or so.

"Mickey told me. That you've never really had...a real relationship." A warm hand wrapped itself round her arm as he spun her to face him, his dark eye's gazing steadily at her, imploring her to explain.

"My parents...they were...they were really unhappy. Together I mean. They were fine on their own, all smiles and laughs. Stick them in the same room and you'd be lucky to get out alive. My Dad, he liked a drink and my Mum hated it. I...I grew up with background music of raised voices, violent threats and the sound of my Dad telling my Mm he wouldn't fight to me. If they got divorced. He...he didn't want me. And I swore...I swore I'd never end up like them." She took a shaky breath in an attempt to steady her shaking limbs and she felt Smithy's hands grip her own yet she refused to meet his eyes. Determined to avoid seeing the disgusted look that was sure to mar his features, there was a reason her Dad hadn't wanted her, she'd ruined what had been a perfectly happy marriage once upon a time and then she'd chained them together in heavy mental links decorated with teddies and dummy's, a couple that refused to divorce for the sake of their child. "And Max...maybe he's right. I don't want to have to transfer when this ends in a week or two because you can't stand the sight of me and the reminder of a failed attempt at a relationship. I'd still like to be able to say your my best friend in 20 years time"

She didn't get a chance to say anything else as Smithy's lips on her took her breath away, the unsaid words catching in her throat. His hands managed to find their way into her blond waves and his fingers rooted themselves there as he pulled her small body flush against his. All he had wanted to tell her in those heartbreaking few moments was poured into that single kiss. Heavy breathing filled the silence that smothered the office as they broke away, their eyes never straying from the others.

"I'd like to be able to say, in 20 years time, that I still love you. So, what'd ya say?" Uncertaintly shined in her blue eyes and memories of her parents heated arguments flashed through her mind. Raised voices and glass smashing against walls, the soundtrack to her childhood. The conversation they'd had in the pub last night painted over the memories of an unhappy home. An image of him smirking at her over the rim of his pint as he teased her about her nosiness, roping her into buying him a drink. Outside the pub, him pulling her into the taxi and the conversation with the taxi man.  
"I believe you owe me an answer Moss?"

With a small smirk she stood on her tip toes, wishing she'd worn heels today to make it easier, and kissed him sweetly.

"I think I've fallen for Lawrence Smith!"

**This is it guys, Its finally finished :) Thanks to everyone who reviewed this story and for bearing with me and my irregular updates. Let me know what you think :) it'd be really nice even if its something bad :) Thankyouu x**


End file.
